Whenever You Were Near
by Teyaa
Summary: Et si les ninja de Konoha, l'Hébi et l'Akatsuki se croisaient ? S'il se retrouvaient contraint de se parler, de s'expliquer ? L'histoire est d'abord vue des trois points de vu différents, puis ensemble. Très OOC.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Titre** : Whenever you were near.

**Pairing** : Surprise.

**Genre** : OOC/Aventure (?)

**Rating** : Inconnu pour l'instant, mais il y aura du Yaoi.

**Commentaires de l'auteur** : L'histoire ne correspond pas vraiment au manga, je m'y appuie seulement pour créer ma propre histoire, merci de ne pas m'en blâmer.

**Crédit** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, ils appartiennent au manga « Naruto » de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Whenever you were near.**

**Chapter One**** : **Prologue.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la chambre de Naruto. Le jeune homme et Sakura venait, une fois de plus, de revenir bredouille de leur « chasse au Sasuke ». Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils le recherchaient, toujours pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne perdait espoir. S'il leur restait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de retrouver leur ami, il la saisirait, coûte que coûte. Et c'est à cela que tout deux réfléchissaient.

**« Et… Son frère ? »**

La réplique brisa le silence, et Sakura fixa le blondinet avec des yeux ronds.

**« Q… quoi ? Articula-t-elle.**

**- Il voulait retrouver Itachi, non ? Si on trouve son frère, on trouve Sasuke. »**

La rose fit la moue, peu convaincue.

**« Je n'sais pas… aller trouver l'Akatsuki, c'est risqué, non ?**

**- Sûrement, mais je m'en fous. »**

Face à la détermination du jeune Uzumaki, Sakura ne put que céder.

**« Bien… Je viendrais avec toi… »**

Naruto lui décocha un sourire Colgate, et le sujet fut clos.

Dans le repaire secret de l'organisation tout aussi secrète qu'était l'Akatsuki, l'agitation était à son comble. Deidara et Tobi venait de revenir d'une mission ratée, et Hidan et Kakuzu venait de partir pour une autre qui semblait sans espoir. Pein était au bord de la crise de nerf, qu'il passait sur le binôme récemment revenu, à savoir Deidara et l'imbécile qui lui servait de coéquipier.

**« Vous faites honte à l'Akatsuki, vociférait-il, rouge de colère. »**

Le soi-disant artiste haussa les épaules. Depuis la mort de Sasori, il affichait un je-m'en-foutisme et une désinvolture qui avait le don d'énerver son chef.

**« Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Tobi ne fait honte à personne. **

**- Tu fais honte à tout le monde ! Lâcha Deidara sans aucune émotion. »**

D'un geste rageur, Pein congédia le duo, qui se sépara pour vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Assis sur un rocher, surplombant une rivière qui s'écoulait silencieusement, Sasuke était morose.

**« Sasuke-chou ! Cria Karin, de loin, t'es où ? »**

L'Ushiha soupira et ne répondit pas. L'Hebi commençait à le soûler. Il regrettait son village et ses amis, sans même s'en rendre compte. Selon lui, il s'était collé sur le dos « une bande de demeuré imbécile et infoutu de faire quoi que se soit de ses dix doigts. ». Il se redressa difficilement et rejoignit les demeurés en question.

**« On bouge ? Lança Suigetsu. »**

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air las et suivit ses compagnons.

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ? En faite… je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les trois parties se rejoindront. Merci d'avoir lu, a bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mélancolies

**Chapter Two** : Mélancolie(s)

Le soleil se levait tout juste sur le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Le plus discrètement possible, Hidan et Kakuzu y entrèrent. « Discrètement », c'est assez difficile quand un perverti aux cheveux argentés beugle bien fort ses prières du matin. Ce qui permit donc à Pein de répliquer dans la seconde.

**« Raté ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.**

**- Ouais… admit Kakuzu après avoir assommé son paire. »**

Le chef de l'Akatsuki soupira et compta sur ses doigts.

**« Trois missions ratées en deux jours, on avance pas… »**

Il eut une moue contrariée et congédia le binôme, qui se fit un plaisir d'aller se coucher.

Allongé en travers de son lit, Deidara ne parvenait plus à dormir. Tobi avait enfin arrêté de parler en dormant, pourtant, l'artiste éphémère ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

**« Tu déprime, en ce moment… entendit-il derrière lui. »**

Il se redressa et secoua la tête.

**« Si on m'avait dit que tu déprimerais pour Sasori, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde, ria Itachi.**

**- Je ne déprime pas pour lui… »**

L'Ushiha réprima un sourire. Il connaissait le blondinet mieux que par cœur, et ses mensonges ne lui échappaient jamais.

**« Menteur ! Cria-t-il, au risque de réveiller l'imbécile heureux endormi pas loin. »**

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel, et tira la langue.

**« Ta gueule... »**

Itachi n'insista pas, n'ayant aucune envie de froisser l'artiste éphémère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le sac sur les épaules, Naruto attendait Sakura. Celle-ci semblait prendre tout son temps. Il soupira, regarda sa montre ; elle avait plus de vingt minutes de retard. Elle arriva finalement, une énorme valise derrière elle. Naruto se frappa le front.

**« Tu es sûre de vouloir venir, demanda-t-il une dernière fois.**

**- Je suis prête à tout pour Sasuke. »**

Comme il s'attendait à cette réponse, le blondinet se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Sasuke observait les étoiles depuis un bout de temps. Il en était sûr : Il délirait ! Celle-ci lui faisait penser à Naruto, celle-là à Sakura... Les étoiles ! Oui, c'était officiel : Sasuke Ushiha était cinglé ! La voix suraiguë de Karin le tira de ses réflexions.

**« Sasuke ! Viens voir. »**

Il se leva, traina des pieds jusque la jeune fille. Elle portait une mini-jupe et un haut tellement moulant que rien du tout aurait fait le même effet.

**« Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-elle, un doigt dans la bouche. **

**- Super, répondit-il en baillant, bonne nuit ! »**

Et il planta là la pauvre Karin outragée. Une fois dans la tente qu'il avait plantée pour la nuit, il rassembla ses affaires dans un sac, qu'il jeta sur son dos. Il ressortit, regarda autour de lui. Il hésita un dernier instant, puis pris sa décision définitive... Il partit.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **C'était nul, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, on n'est qu'au début hein ! Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas, et à bientôt :)


End file.
